


Don't leave again

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Derek Comes Back, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Stiles was in the kitchen when the sound of an engine had him look out the window. He frowned when he saw the Camaro pull into the driveway, and he turned off the stove and went to wait at the front door. Leaning against the doorframe he watched Derek park and then step out of the car. He looked tense, and Stiles already felt his resolve falter. He clenched his teeth and raised an eyebrow as Derek stepped up on the porch.“You have a lot of nerve showing up here.”Written for the prompt"You have a lot of nerve showing up here!"





	Don't leave again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/gifts).



> Last prompt from the angst/horror list! I did it, I wrote things! Kat asked me for 124, _"You have a lot of nerve showing up here!"_. This is angsty, but it has a hopeful ending =) I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> ([tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182013884947))

Stiles was in the kitchen when the sound of an engine had him look out the window. He frowned when he saw the Camaro pull into the driveway, and he turned off the stove and went to wait at the front door. Leaning against the doorframe he watched Derek park and then step out of the car. He looked tense, and Stiles already felt his resolve falter. He clenched his teeth and raised an eyebrow as Derek stepped up on the porch.

“You have a lot of nerve showing up here.”

Derek dipped his chin, his throat working as he nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you here?” Stiles asked as he crossed his arms and tried to remember he was pissed. It was _really_ hard when Derek looked like that.

“I’m done running,” Derek said. It was easy to see that he had problems keeping eye contact, but he still looked up at Stiles, still looked him in the eyes as he spoke. “I wanted to see you.”

“Where are you staying?

Derek shrugged. “I figured I’d get a motel-room until I figured that out.” He smiled, a sad little excuse for a smile. “I _want_ to settle down here, but-. I wanted to see you first, before I decided anything.”

“You wanted to know if I’d let you stay in town,” Stiles said.

“Yeah. Well, no, but yes. I know I can stay either way, but I don’t… if it’s gonna be a problem I don’t want to stay, I don’t want to-.” Derek swallowed, looked down at Stiles’ feet, then up at his shoulder. “I don’t want to hurt you more than I already have.”

“I missed you,” Stiles said, too softly, and Derek nodded, still not looking him in the eyes.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Stiles said, and his voice broke. “God, Derek, I missed you so much.”

Derek looked at him, his eyes huge when he saw Stiles’ tear-filled ones. “I’m sorry, Stiles,” he said and his hand lifted in an aborted movement towards Stiles, who took the two steps needed to pull Derek into a hug.

“Fuck,” Stiles choked out, “it’s so god damned good to see you, god I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Derek said softly, though his voice was a little rough too. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t stay.”

“I know,” Stiles said as he clung to Derek, “I know, but please don’t leave again.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Derek said. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
